


Wounds That Do Not Heal

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander will have to rebuild, not replace.
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Wounds That Do Not Heal

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 5/Ne cherchez plus mon coeur; les bêtes l'ont mangé. / Seek my heart no longer; the beasts have eaten it.

Xander stared at his father, quite nearly gobsmacked. He'd finally dragged himself in front of the man, even though the healers hadn't yet wanted him to go, to tell tale of an ambush and losing both of his beloved retainers...

"Father, I--"

"You heard me. Find new retainers or I'll find them for you. Then return and slaughter every Hoshidan soldier you come across. Don't fail me again."

The words were cold in Xander's blood but he understood. He would do just that; he had no other options.

"I will not, Father," Xander replied flatly, evenly. He gave his father a little nod. "I shall begin preparations."

He received little more than a grunt of acknowledgement as he turned to leave. He had not lied, at least, though 'preparations' would begin with heaving himself into bed until wounds healed a bit more and bruises faded from grotesque yellows and greens. He would grieve for his lost companions who he'd loved more than he was willing to admit...

It would be no small feat to replace what he'd lost, if even he could.

Perhaps it best not to think of it that way at all...

Some things could not be replaced.


End file.
